Saving In Progress, a No Man Sky story
by Fat1thatyoulove
Summary: Never save at 25%.


Preface::::::

"You are alone."

Look it up, first line of the _Geken book for Travelers of Atlas_. You know, that book you're suppose to read before heading out into the star. Well, unless you signed up for the KORVAX or VY'KEEN exploration team. Really though, being from Éordiarx I could careless about who I signed up for. Tech junkies, warriors still begging for a fight, or walking scratch and snifs. Money is money. That's what I always thought, nothing more. That is, until my last report. Now, I see things a bit differently.

( **Earlier** )

Traveler designation: LWQH127

Report # AECHO, 1

\- System: Echo Rd

Date Founded:

Planets: 1

Planet Class:

~ Planet: Echo Rd 1

Weather: Fair

Sentinels: Typical

Flora: Nonexistent

Funa: Devoid

Initially Claimed by: _Un-***!1110101101_

The hologram screen I was speaking to springs to life as red lights begins to flash and my constant, and annoying comaina speaks up in her normal, dry computer voice. " _Warning, unregistered words detected in form. Please correct form. Please correct form subject "initially claimed by". Please indicate-..."_

Unable to stand the voice anymore I shouted. "Computer! Voice command. Shut up!" My head throbs now, most likely from the siren as I look over the screen in front of me. Wondering why I so quickly shouted the word unavailable. Perhaps I should have stopped by that space station, at least it would stop me from going star crazy. I chuckled to myself for a second Going to be one of those days when the computers just don't like me.

" _Voice command received. Ship's sun shields shutting up._ "

I watched as the ship came to life outside my window, as the dark sun shield begins to close around my field of view. "No, computer, voice command, disengage sun shields. Operations manual."

" _Voice command received. Manual operations engaged. Current task: an error has been reported in planetary document_."

I moved my chair closer as I nodded. "I know, I know." My words were hushed, not wanting to set off the voice command I have since neglected to fix. Not becuase I truly hate my only companion but rather becuase I lack the appropriate amount of Nickel I need to actually fix the damn receiver speaker. Now awkwardly leaning in my suit I touch the hologram keyboard that unfolds from the control panel of my ship. The Ezakabikom S94, or Easy-Bake 94 I call her, is a rather snug little explorer ship I picked up from a Gek trader a while back. Nice to look at and fast, but rather cramped when I have my suit on. Which, for the most part is all the time.

Come to think of it, I can't recall the last time I too it off. The life support system keeps you fairly comfortable, and the meals you can insert into the suit taste pretty well. At least better than the alternative bland tasting of the food at the universal space stations or having to fight with how gravity or lack thereof in space can put food all around the cabin of your ship. Plus, I've found eating on any planet, even while in the ship causes that planet's atmosphere to mess with the food itself. Feeling my stomach rumble and knowing that I was running low on Carbon to make a good dinner. Heck, I barely had enough for this trip I tried to skip. I pushed the thoughts from my head as I sighed and looked to the floating monitor in front of me.

Scrolling to the single error in my report I erase the "un" I had entered before. AI's are smart, but the ship gets pretty picky when it comes to this section. Most like becuase it's a Gek program and the Geks just love hearing about how they claimed a planet first. Even still, putting in any first two letters that do not coincide with one of the three main races in the universe causes an error. If you are lucky. If not, then you get to spend the whole Sol and most of the next three Sols proving that the planet you found was originally discovered by an ancient race. Most the time I just put "Unavailable". As most signs of life are gone, especially on a planet like this.

But, sadly, this time around I seem to be within earshot of one of the Gek satellite planets. Which means they know about this hunk of rock, and I get to, or more rather, am forced to confirm or deny if the Geks own it or not.

"Computer, voice command. Fine nearest, non-naturally forming structure."

" _Scanning..._ "

" _Trading post found_... _Dormant facility found_."

"Voice command, owner of trading post."

" _Scanning_..."

" _No life detected. Trading pod signal located._ "

"Worth a shot." I turn my attention out the window, to the broken down silvery building I landed next to when I arrived on the planet.

Originally, I had thought this would be a rather interesting planet, or at least one with an "Advanced Life Form" station. I was running low on supplies and the stations are normally friendly to travelers. Mainly due to the fact that the poor saps who get stuck there are alone or rarely with just one other person. Rule one, you are alone. Something you really don't understand until you're in your first space flight above a planet with some raiders or about to freeze to death becuase some damn asshole locked the door to the nearest shelter with an Atlas pass. Something I did not have access to yet as a traveler.

"Computer voice command: helmet cam."

" _Messages received_."

" _Discoveries not uploaded_."

The words caught me off guard as I looked to the report on my screen. "Computer, voice command. Do not upload planetary report."

" _Messages received_."

Clicking the eject button on my seat the windows to my spaceship flew open, and the hydraulics on my seat pushed me up. The gravity was fairly light so with a light tap to my suit's proposition I was halfway to the building.

I can remember my breathing. My suit always got cold as my heart would beat and the blood would rush my veins. I rarely upgraded my suit, so the cooling measures would always kick in at the slights pick up at my heart.

" _Life support low_."

I glanced at the percent "25%". This was a simple two minutes mission, so I readied my multiple tool, clicking the boltcaster I bought. Once ready I spoke up in a low voice. "Computer, activate Gek charm."

" _Messages received_."

Within moments a cloud of green gas poured from my suit. While this happened I called out a normal VY'KEEN greeting. Which, despite my attempts at learning the language is at best a hardly audible bark. With no response from the smell or words I shot my boltcaster in the air. The KORVAX were always sort of snobby, so I never got the real word for hello. Luckily, a disturbance in the electrical field around an area will get them to come investigate. To which I normally react to by simply placing my gun to the ground and my smile to sleeve. Which for the most part, allows the KORVAX to drop their guard and read my mind. Such a strange feeling, the KORVAX using their electrical currents or whatever to jump into a person's head so easily. Reading every synapse instead of simply asking if you are a treat. But, I guess, we all have some type of electoral wiring, and I am a traveler, I should not take offence to their way of life.

With no response I cooled off and allowed my gun to drop to my side. Looking at the HUD on my screen I noted the temperature and my radiation levels. All the while, making my way around the building. The green glow of this system's sun pouring through the thick lime clouds of the atmosphere leading my way. This planet was dead, I knew it and the scanners knew it. Still, the dark gray, rocky soil with the lighting just makes for a strange vibe. Plus, scanners do not see through stations likes this.

I set my sights to the old "Restore Point" in front of the building. I've never had to use one myself. But, rule three of the hand book says to always use them before going somewhere. Although, as I neared it I figured it would be a waste of time. The panels on it barely rose and I could see that the generator had not been filled in a long time. The point of these things was to upload your suit's data. This way the emergency teleport system could zap you back if your suit sent out a district call. I bent down near the generator to brush off some dirt that covered the solar panel, however I noticed there really was not that much covering it. My guess is, the sun on this planet took a long time to charge it. Not having enough Carbon to charge it, I brushed it off as best I could. Next, I went through the motions of linking my suit.

" _You have been saved_. Discoveries uploaded."

The computer's voice assured me as I pulled myself away from the connect panel. I laughed a little to the suit's words, "Discoveries uploaded.". Great, if that report gets sent before I can fix it I will not be getting paid for this one.

I quickly glanced to the scrap around me, but it looks to have been looted some time ago. My eyes darted to the broken down door now staring at me.

"Computer, voice command, torch."

" _Confirmed_."

The little light on from my head lamp I moved forward. The emergency lighting is still present to the room, however the fungus on the walls shows that this station's carbon fueling plants have been allowed to overtake the building. Rule four, Carbon fueling plants can become hostile in alien atmosphere. All plants should be kept within the confines of the station. Looking around the room I see nothing left to take, nor anything to shoot. it looks like this place has been cleaned out pretty well. Either way, I hold my wits about me, knowing that my life support is falling. A nick from a toxic plant and I'm done for. Still, my training kicks in as I look to the old computer port. To my surprise it is rather stable, meaning someone had been here before. A bit bothered with the idea that this planet had already been uploaded I almost decided not to link up with the computer. But, stupidly wanting to please my Gek bankers I did.

"Computer, voice command, link."

" _Voice command received..._ "

" _Data empty_."

I laugh a little. "That's impossible. Only a traveler has the codes for these terminal, no pirates. Scan again."

"Scanning..."

" _Life form detected._ "

I quickly grab my gun as my HUD updates. The point loads to my eyes as I look down the corridor to my right. The door down the hall is something I know. It requires level one Atlas access. I yelled down the hall. "Hello, I don't have access to the door. Is someone in there?"

I moved further down the hall as I called out again. "I'm an Atlas Traveler. You must be too, or you killed a traveler and took their pass." I looked over my gun's charge on my HUD as I neared the door. "Open the door, please."

The door begin to slide as I raised my gun.

However, no pirate, animal, or alien jumps at me. Instead, I look it horry as another Traveler lays to the ground, their hand extending to the door. I rush over to help them, yet as I do their emergency teleport kicks in. It's strange seeing a Traveler's emergency teleport activate. I had always thought it was quick, however this poor guy or girl looked to be in pain. They were crawling along the floor for Atlas' sake! I looked into the room as I swallowed hard. Whatever got them may still be in there. I held my gun firmly as I walked in. I was slow and methodical, stupid but brave.

As I neared the room I looked down where the other Traveler was. There, on the ground was a blue chip with a little A on it. I licked my lips at the sight of it. Could it be? An Atlas pass?! I moved closer as I neared the room. A little worried that the doors would shut behind me I decided to do something dumb. I scanned the room one last time as I slowly moved the gun around. I held to the muzzle of my multitool as I used the butt of the gun to drag the blue chip to me. Just incase it wasn't a pass, I didn't want to get stuck in the room.

I got it, and quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Computer, voice command. Scan."

"Messages Received..."

The scanner went over the chip in my hand as I waited. All the while my eyes to the door just incase whatever got the Traveler was still in the room. My guess was that it was a feral plant. Dumb ass I thought.

" _Atlas Pass One detected... port detected."_

My HUD lit up as the fungus covered room began to glow red. A panel jutting out from the plant mush was now highlighted for me. I thought to myself, this must be how I encrypt it for myself. Once more I looked at the doors to my left and right. They had not closed yet, nor did any motion tracker cause them to close when I put my gun pass them. A thought crossed my mind. Do I risk it? My life support is at 15%, the ship is just a simple jetpack burst away once outside. I have time, I reasoned.

Now confident I made my move inside the room. The walls, the ceiling and even some of the floor looked to be breathing from the plants. This must have been the main fueling station. As I looked around I saw the steam of a stinger _Plartex_ hanging near the door. A smirk crossed my face as I realized what got the last guy. I rushed to the console as I held the chip up to it. The console itself was barely clinging to life so I put my last bit of Carbon into. This seemed to work as the machine sparked to life.

"Computer, voice command: bypass Atlas chip to my suit."

" _Message Received.._."

As I waited I watched the life support percent on my HUD drop to 12%. However, I was simply too overjoyed to care. Finally, I get to be part of the big leagues. Part of the Travelers with an Atlas Pass, even if it is just number one.

" _Atlas Pass owner designation n-nu-nu..._ "

Hearing the computer in my helmet falter and my HUD flash I smacked a hand to my helmet. "I get it, I get it, I'll get you fixed. Come on, one last upload. Computer, bypass chip owner designation. Input mine."

" _Message Received... cannot comply chip already designated_."

I blinked to the words as I pulled the chip out of the panel's access port. "What?"

" _Cannot comply ch-ch-chip already designated_."

I took a step back as I shook my head. "Can they not be rewritten? Computer, what is designation?"

"Designation, LWQH127, Gek sol 99/84/6000."

My heart speed up at the sound and my suit begin to cool rapidly.

"Warning Life Support Power Critical."

99/94/8000? That's, that's four sol's ago I thought. How could this chip have my designation number when... when I never visited this planet. I stood there in silence as my screen flashed red with my life support now at 9%. "Computer, access unloaded data."

"AAAA..."

Knowing it was too risky to waste power on voice commands I did it myself. Yet, as I toggled the switch on my helmet to view playbacks I was haunted by what I saw. There, in the shaky dying light of my helmet I saw the footage of me landing on this planet. I watched as I walked into this room, this very room! There, i found this pass and the plant behind me that I shot. However, I was hit. I watched as I fell to the ground and the helmet went dark. The date, four sols ago.

I switched my helmet footage back to the world around me as I shook. The life support now flashing in my eyes 5%, as the suit attempted to warm up from my shaking. "Rule 2, wait five minutes after saving."

" _SZSZSZSZS_..."

The computer's voice in my ear rang up as I spoke up. "Computer?"

" _Ship landing_."

I panicked as I turned back to the open door. "Door close!" The door slowly began to slide behind me as I turned my torch off. Rule two now banging in the back of my head. I never waited. Four days, each time uploading myself to the same Restore Point. A Restore Point that never charges. Four days, each time I walk into this room I find myself dying. Unable to Restore outside but rather the ship's own Restore Point.

I look over at the dead venom plant. I've been dying for four days. The first time is observe, a mistake, a simple bloody mistake. The systems are all working, but I don't have the time. Rule two is not something to be taken lightly, you cannot exit twice. The lag in the system! I kick to the computer jutting out of the ground beside me. "Why did I come in here! All this for a stupid pass!? A pass to what! Watch myself die!"

My heart now races hard as the life support chimes in 3%. My heart races hard as I think over what I did to get here. I have to stop myself, I have to keep me away from this room for five minutes. Until, until I can reload, until I can be saved. You can't exit twice, you can't be somewhere twice. If I see myself everything will happen again if I leave my ship, its systems will engage and attempt to recall me. The lag from outside will not reach it in time and I will live this five minutes out again and again.

"Uploads! Computer, upload helmet footage! M-make it show up on my screen!"

" _Low power..._ "

"S-send it to my helmet's databank. Upload it there! Anything! Please!"

" _Uploading cam.._.power levels critical."

"Take it from the suit! Upload it, upload it!"

" _Loading..._ "

"Load! Load! Lo-..." My voice collapse as the weight of my suit falls down on me. My legs snap, I know it. The pain is intense and my helmet fills with tears as I yell.

" _Sending_... _Relay lagging, please vist Restore Point_."

My voice echos only to my helmet as the torch I had on flickers, draining the emergency power that is suppoe to put you into statie until teleportation.

"I-I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs! Computer, t-turn off torch, please turn off torch!"

"L-l-l-le-le-le-legs."

"Turn off the touch computer! Emergency protocol! Emergency protocol!"

" _Low power_..."

My voice continues to echo in my suit. "Run emergency protocol! I need two minutes, please!"

" **Hello, I don't have access to the door. Is someone in there?** "

The words stab through my heart as I hear them echo from somewhere outside. I crawl to the door as I hold out the Atlas Pass. "Lock door!"

" _Low power_..."

I throw the blue chip, which bounces back to the ground beside me. "Damn it!"

" **I'm an Atlas Traveler. You must be too, or you killed a traveler and took their pass.** "

The words spark a desperate cry in my voice as I scream out. "Run emergency protocol!"

" **Open the door, please.** "

The doors begin to slide, as the chip in front of me glows. I know now why the doors opened and as they slide in front front of me I hold my hand up screaming. Knowing that only I can hear me, the words in my mask bring a fog to my vision as I see myself looking at me. "Run emergency protocol! Run emergency protocol! R-..."

 _Un-***!1110101101_

The hologram screen I was speaking to springs to life as red lights begins to flash and my constant, and annoying comaina speaks up in her normal, dry computer voice. " _Warning, unregistered words detected in form. Please correct form. Please correct form subject "initially claimed by". Please indicate-..."_

Unable to stand the voice anymore I shouted. "Computer! Voice command. Shut up!" My head throbs now, most likely from the siren as I look over the screen in front of me. Wondering why I so quickly shouted the word unavailable. Perhaps I should have stopped by that space station, at least it would stop me from going star crazy. I chuckled to myself for a second Going to be one of those days when the computers just don't like me...


End file.
